Thanks to my friend
by Cougarfang15
Summary: A oneshot about friendship between Sakura and Ino, dedicated to my sis. This is NOT yuri.


**Hey. So I was inspired to write this. I'm dedicating it to my sister. Who doesn't think shes a good one, but I want to let her know shes the best I could ask for.**

**This is NOT yuri. This is pure friendship written in Sakura's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Normal

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

Thanks to my friend

When I woke up my head was pounding. It took me a minute to realize that this wasn't my room. It also wasn't my bed. I calmly recollected my thoughts as I felt a shift next to me. Yesterday was possibly the worst day ever.

_Flashback_

_Naruto's team had returned unsuccessful. Which meant Sasuke wasn't coming back. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. He wasn't coming back. What if I never saw him again? What if he died? I wouldn't cry. I was better than that. I would go on with my day as if it didn't matter. Who needed Sasuke?_

_I was training near the academy when I saw a little boy getting picked on by the other boys. "Haha you got a girlfriend!" I frowned. That wasn't right._

_"What are you doing?" The littles boys looked up at me. They gasped and ran off. I bent down and smiled at the little boy. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, liking a girl." He smiled._

_"I do like a girl, but I don't know how to tell her. Her friends keep telling her I'm gonna prank her." I smiled._

_"I'll tell you what. I'll go buy you some flowers, and you give them to that girl. I guarantee It will work." He smiled and nodded. _

_"Okay give me them tomorrow. we have to go in soon." I nodded and he rushed up to catch up with the others who were going inside. It was time to head to the Yamanaka flower shop._

_As I walked into the shop I was reminded of the many times I had come looking for a flower for Sasuke. I shook my head and went to the cut flower section to look for a rose for the little boy._

_"Well, well Sakura what are you doing here? After Naruto Already?" I growled. Ino._

_"No I'm buying them for a friendly purpose." She laughed and the next thing she said cut me deep._

_"So I heard Sasuke just abandoned you huh? He must not care about you at all." I felt the tears weld up in my eyes._

_"Your wrong. Sasuke cares." I quickly wiped my eyes. The tears were coming now. _

_"Leaving you on a bench must mean he really cares for you then." She smirked. The tears wouldn't stop now. They just kept coming. "He probably left because of y-" She stopped and nelt down beside me. "Are...are you...crying." I choked and shook my head._

_"N-no..." I was shaking now and I couldn't stop. She tilted my head up to look at her._

_"Sakura...I didn't mean...I didn't think you'd cry. I was just joking." I shook my head furiously._

_"No b-because everyt-thing you s-s-said was true." She growled._

_"Dammit! Would you quit crying!" I looked up at her. Her eyes were starting to water. "You sound like a big baby!" I hiccuped and nodded, agreeing. I felt a small warmth engulf me._

_"I'm sorry Sakura..." I hugged her back. "Sasuke's just a bastard. Your to good for him. Now quit crying your gonna get yourself sick." I coughed and shook my head._

_"I c-can't." I heard her sniffle a bit, but it might have been my imagination. _

_"Come on you should lie down in my room Sakura. I'm not letting you go home like this." I nodded and she helped me up._

_End Flashback_

I couldn't remember much else. Just that Mrs. Yamanaka had come and brought me some soup and every hour Ino would check on me. I also realized Ino must have called my parents, because here I was now. In Ino's bed and my dad hadn't came to pick me up or anything. I felt the bed shift again and I turned to see Ino look at me. "Are you okay now?" I simply smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay." She smiled and got up.

"Good because I don't think I could take another day of you crying your eyes out." I smiled as she got up mumbling about getting me some clothes.

"Hey Ino." She turned to look at me, signaling that she heard me. "Thank you." She just smiled and went back to finding me some clothes.

**Well some parts of it are a little bad, but tell me what you thought. Review!**


End file.
